transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Galvatron Rising
Transformers: Galvatron Rising 'is a sequel to Age of Extinction, taking place immediately after the events of that film. 'New cast Autobots: 'Hot Rod's crew' *Judd Nelson as Hot Rod/Rodimus Prime. The leader of Drift's maintenance crew, Hot Rod was formerly a top student at the Autobot Academy, before an incident involving the death of one of his cadets resulted in his expulsion. Hot Rod transforms into a red and yellow Dome Zero sports car and serves a similar role to that of the Animated Optimus Prime. *Tom Hardy as Prowl. Hot Rod's closest friend and the stealth tactician of his maintenance crew. Prowl transforms into a black and white police car and serves a similar personality and role to that of his Animated counterpart. *Josh Gad as Wheeljack. The mechanic and weapons designer of Hot Rod's maintenance crew, Wheeljack is often clumsy and curious about the Earth and human species. Wheeljack transforms into a black and white Lancia Stratos HF car and has no connection to the character Que, also referred to as Wheeljack, from Dark of the Moon. *Terry Crews as Bulkhead. Wheeljack's friend and muscle, Bulkhead isn't the brightest of the team, but he makes up for his lack of intelligence with his brute strength and fierce loyalty. Bulkhead transforms into a green SWAT van and shares a resembalance to his Animated counterpart. *Christina Applegate as Firestar. The only female of the group, Firestar is the team's navigator/assassin. Tough, independant and stubborn, Firestar dislikes it when her opponent's underestimate her due to her smaller stature, which adds to her fury on the battlefield. Firestar transforms into a red mini van with her weapons stored on the roof. *Jonah Hill as Smokescreen. The youngest member of the team, Smokescreen is the team's scout and is good friends with Bumblebee. Smokescreen constantly tries to prove himself to the others, these attempts often ending in disaster. Smokescreen transforms into a silver and blue Lotus Exige sports car and bears a resemblance to his Prime counterpart. 'The Elite Guard' *Liam Neeson as Vector Prime. The Supreme Commander of the Autobot military, Vector Prime is the most respected of the Autobots, and is always doing what he believes is right for his race. Vector Prime transforms into a blue and azure Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II and bears a resemblance to the Animated Ultra Magnus. * Bryan Cranston as Ultra Magnus. A city commander of New Cybertron, Ultra Magnus is an old friend of Optimus Prime, as both were trained by Sentinel Prime. Ultra Magnus is a born leader, but still prefers to take orders rather than give them, due to him rejecting the offer of the Prime rank. Magnus transforms into a 1986 blue and red cabover freightliner large car carrier, and bears a striking ' '''resemblance to his G1 counterpart. *Paul Giamatti as Red Alert. Arrogant, cowardly and fearful of humans, Red Alert was formerly a cadet under the command of Rodimus Prime(then known as Rodimus Minor), but a disagreement between the two led to Rodimus' expulsion and Red Alert being drafted into the Elite Guard. Red Alert transforms into a red and white Ambulance and slightly resembles another arrogant know-it-all. *Aaron Paul as Alchemist Minor. A young, inexperienced soldier and an old friend of Wheeljack, Alchemist idolises the great heroes of Cybertron, such as Ultra Magnus and Optimus, loosely modelling the majority of his appearance after the latter. Alchemist is friendly, nervous, and initially shares Red Alert's fear of humans, quickly changing his mind after meeting Cade and his family. Though his personality and role is similar to that of the Animated Jazz, Alchemist transforms into a red and blue flat-nosed semi-trailer truck, both this and his robot mode being almost identical to the Animated Optimus Prime. '''Zeta Major's crew' * Alfonso Ribiero as Zeta Major. Zeta distinguished himself during his years as a maintenance bot. From there the higher-ups took special interest in him, and he was accepted into the Autobot Academy a full decade before his boot camp peers. In the Academy he continued to dazzle command, mastering servo-to-servo combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing the energy bow that became his signature weapon. Some even began to refer to him as the "chosen one" after seeing him in action, and when he became the youngest Autobot to be assigned his own command, many felt he was on the fast-track to becoming a Prime. Zeta was also * Kristen Bell as Moonracer. Zeta's second-in-command. A female Autobot, Moonracer is energetic, humorous, and only ever serious when she needs to be. Ever since her Academy years, she has attracted the attention of a love-struck Wheeljack. While she shares the name of the G1 Moonracer, her fast speech patterns and vehicle mode seem to resemble the G1 version of Blurr. * Martin Freeman as Perceptor. The medic of Zeta's team. Perceptor is often shown tending to the injured and diagnosing sicknesses, both robot and human. He transforms into a microscope, quite similar in both robot and alt mode to his G1 counterpart. Decepticons: * Benedict Cumberbatch as Cyclonus. Galvatron's second-in-command. Cyclonus is calm, collected and speaks with a deep, English accent, but can be violent when the time comes. Cyclonus transforms into a Cybertronian jet and later a military plane, resembling his G1 counterpart. * Lee Pace as Oil Slick. Violent, narcissistic and vastly intelligent in the arts of chemical science, Oil Slick transforms into a low-riding motorcycle and resembles his Animated counterpart. * Cate Blanchett as Airachnid. Less trustworthy than even Starscream, Airachnid is more than willing to kill her own men or leave her commanding officers behind if it means getting what she wants. Airachnid transforms into a black and gold Bell 212 Huey helicopter, resembling her Prime counterpart, Category:Fan Fiction